dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Papenbrook
San Diego, California, U.S. |death = March 17, 2006 |deathplace = Van Nuys, Los Angeles, California, U.S. |cause = Chronic lung complications |family = Debbie Rothstein (spouse) Bryce Papenbrook (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1977-2006 |status = Deceased |agent = Agency 2 }}Robert DeWayne Papenbrook (September 18, 1955 – March 17, 2006) was an American actor and voice actor. Biography He was very well-known in the worlds of anime and video game voice-overs for his voice acting of "gruff" characters. However, he was especially well known in his various live-action voice-overs which, most notably, included the Power Rangers franchise. He was discovered by filmmakers Steven Spielberg and George Lucas, which got him his very first voice acting role in the hit film Raiders of the Lost Ark as screaming natives chasing Indiana Jones in the beginning of the film. His best-known roles included the voices of Rito Revolto in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo, Shadowborg in Big Bad Beetleborgs, Scorpix in Beetleborgs Metallix, and Deviot in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Alongside voice acting, he also taught martial arts for 10 years and served as a kickboxing coach. Fellow voice actors often nicknamed him "Pappy". On March 17, 2006, Papenbrook died of chronic lung complications at the age of 50. He is survived by his wife Debbie Rothstein whom he married in 1978, and his son Bryce Papenbrook (both of whom are also voice actors), as well as his parents and a brother. The 2008 DVD Adventures in Voice Acting was dedicated to Papenbrook (whose appearance was filmed before his death). Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Additional Voices *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Fowley Fastback *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Anji Yukuyama, Hyottoko, Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Hyottoko, Chief Muraki, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Henchman 1 (ep. 3), Roderick Thieves Captain (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Roscoe Fitzgerald (ep. 15) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Philip II (eps. 5-6), Plato (eps. 10-13) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Kutal, Celestial Guardian #2, Big Blue Brother #2, Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Minotaur, Additional Voices *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Bis, Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Dad (ep. 1), Commander (ep. 4) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Peppino (eps. 1-2) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Zuikō, Construction Worker (ep. 1), Kanto Region Policeman #1 (ep. 2), Ingen (ep. 6), Pawn Shop Owner (ep. 6) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Juujoji (ep. 6) (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Red Spector (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Flinch (Geneon Dub) *''Akira'' (1998) - Councilman (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Haymaker (Bora) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Antique Dealer *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Crab Man, Cyborg Doctor, Underwater Cyborg, Yakuza 2 (Manga Dub) External Links *Bob Papenbrook at the Internet Movie Database *Bob Papenbrook at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel